How Nonny Got Onto the Bubble Guppies (1)
by Al Pal 25
Summary: The show "Bubble Guppies" has six main characters. But, it didn't always...
1. Telephone Pole

When Nonny walks with his mother to the park to play, he usually scouts ahead to make sure there's something interesting to see. And, today, Nonny definitely found something interesting.

"Look, Mom!" pointed Nonny at a telephone pole. "Look what I found!" Nonny's mother saw a sheet of paper stapled to the telephone pole. On the paper, she read:

"'Tryouts for the fin-tastic show: The Bubble Guppies!' Nonny, you would be fant-I, mean, FIN-tastic at that show!"

Nonny thought about it for a moment. Of course, he had to clear his complex mind first. Could I really be on TV? He wondered. It bet it would be a ton of fun. He made his decision.

"Mom," he started.

"Yes, honey?"

"I'm going to try out for the Bubble Guppies!" Nonny's mother was joyful for her son. Nonny? A Bubble Guppy? It would be so much fun!


	2. The Huge Line

It was time to wake up, and it was the big day! It was the day that Nonny was going to try out for the Bubble Guppies! When Nonny and his mother arrived at the studio that the Bubble Guppies was going to be taping shows, it was completely PACKED.

"Gee, whiz!" exclaimed Nonny. "I thought there would only be a few people here."

"Let's get inside," motioned Nonny's mother, "so we don't get wet from the rain!" Obviously, it was raining, so Nonny and his mother quickly hurried into the studio. When Nonny was inside, he saw a TON of little kids his age, but he was looking for someone in particular: his best friend Gil. He and Gil had been best friends ever since they had met a year ago.

"Mom?" wondered Nonny, "Can I go find Gil, to see if he's here?"

"I guess so honey," answered the mother. So Nonny set off to find his best friend. Sure enough, Gil was waiting in line to try out for the show.

"Hi, Gil!" exclaimed Nonny.

Gil turned around with a smile on his face. "Hi, Nonny!" he returned. "Are you gonna try out for the Bubble Guppies?"

"Yeah," said Nonny. "I'm assuming you are, too."

"Yep," said Gil. "In fact, I've been practicing. I've gotten good at it, too."

"See you later," said Nonny. "Hope you get picked for the show."

"Thanks!" said Gil. "You, too!"

Nonny turned around to head back to where his mother was, when all of a sudden, someone tapped him on the back. Nonny whirled around. He saw a little girl, possibly his age, with purple hair, purple glasses, and a pink shirt on.

"Do you happen to know where the line starts?" asked the girl.

"It's right down there," said Nonny, pointing to the doors that he came through.

"Thanks!" said the little girl. "By the way, my name is Oona."


	3. Nonny's New Pal

Nonny stared at Oona. She looked REALLY beautiful.

"Hope you get picked for the show!" said Nonny, partially enthusiastically.

"You, too!" said Oona as she ran towards her mother. She ran right next to where Nonny's mother was standing. Yesssss! That meant Nonny had more time to talk to Oona. So Nonny ran to HIS mother and stood next to her. Sure enough, Oona was standing right behind him.

"Hi!" said Oona, as she tapped Nonny on the back again. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Nonny."

"Hi, Nonny!" exclaimed Oona. "Are you smart?"

That question shook Nonny's brain, because in fact he was incredibly smart for his age, so he nodded.

"What's 2 times 2…" started Oona.

"Four."

"What's 50 times 50?"

"2500."

"Wow." Oona was amazed. And just like that, the two kids were at the front of the line. Nonny tried out for "Smart Guppy," and Oona tried out for "Shy but Sweet Guppy."

"How'd you do?" Oona asked Nonny after they were both done trying out.

"I don't know what my results are yet," answered Nonny. "We find them out in the mail."

"Oh," said Oona. "Hey, where do you live?"

"395 Bubble Car Street," said Nonny.

"I live on 391 Bubble Car Street!" exclaimed Oona.

"Oh, wow," said Nonny, astonished. "Hey, maybe you come over to my house sometime."

Oona was really excited.

"I also have a friend named Gil coming over tomorrow," said Nonny. "Do you know him?"

"YES!" shouted Oona. "HE'S MY COUSIN!"

"What?!" said Nonny, shocked.

"So, I can definitely come over tomorrow," said Oona. "My mommy said so."

"Mom?" said Nonny. "Can my friend Oona come over to my house tomorrow? I figured out she's Gil's cousin."

"Oh, okay!" answered Nonny's mother. "That's lovely!"

"Yay!" shouted Oona. It was time to leave the studio.

"Bye, Nonny!" said Oona. "See you tomorrow!"

"See ya!" said Nonny. Nonny knew he'd just made a brand-new friend.


	4. The Final Results

The next day, Nonny felt really good. His new best friend, Oona, was coming over, and the results from the studio were coming in today. Nonny was really confident that he would be a Bubble Guppy. Just then, someone knocked on the door. Nonny opened the door and saw Oona holding something.

"Nonny!" exclaimed Oona, "Guess what?!"

Nonny had a puzzled look on his face. It was just Oona coming over to his house. There's nothing more satisfying than that.

"My results for the show came in today," said Oona, "and I got picked! They said I'm gonna have to take off my glasses and get contacts."

"Oh," said Nonny. "I like your glasses."

"Thanks," said Oona, giggling. The two of them just stood there for a moment. Then Nonny said-

"That's right! My results are in the mailbox!" Nonny ran straight towards his mailbox, then back to his porch where Oona was standing.

"These are my results," said Nonny, pointing to his envelope. Oona wanted to see if he got onto the show, too. Nonny opened his envelope, but for some reason…he didn't make it onto the show. Nonny bowed his head in disappointment. Oona couldn't help but feel sad for Nonny.

"I…I'm sorry, Nonny," said Oona. "I really wish you could've been on the show with me." Just then, Gil came bulleting down the sidewalk with an envelope similar to Nonny's.

"Nonny! Oona! Guess what?" he cried, "I got onto Bubble Guppies!" That made Nonny feel even worse. His two best friends got onto the show, but he didn't.

"Guys?" said Nonny, quietly, "I'm just gonna go lay in my room. I'm kind of in a sad mood right now." And with that, Oona and Gil walked home as Nonny shut the door.


	5. At Nonny's House

Nonny sat in the kitchen of his house. He had just received a letter saying that he didn't get a part on Bubble Guppies. It was going to be his big chance to show everyone how incredibly smart he is. _And_, he figured he would make good friends with the other kids who got onto the show. Nonny just put his head down to think. That's what he does when he's in a bad mood.

Oona, meanwhile, was happy that_ she_ had a part on Bubble Guppies.

"Mommy?" asked Oona, "Can I go back over to Nonny's house? I want to play with him."

"Sure," said her mother. So Oona raced back to Nonny's house. She was sure he'd felt better now.

Meanwhile, Gil was over at his friend, Goby's house. Goby had gotten a part on Bubble Guppies.

"So, Goby," said Gil, "Do you know anyone named Nonny?"

"No," said Goby, "I don't. Why? Do you?"

"Yeah," said Gil. "He's my best frie-wait, you don't know who Nonny is? Okay, you've been my friend ever since I can remember, and you don't know who NONNY is?"

"Gil," said Goby, "I just moved here like, eight months ago. I don't know very many people here."

"Oh, yeah," said Gil.

Nonny's doorbell rang once again, it was Oona. Even though Oona was Nonny's best friend, he didn't feel like talking to anyone. Though, he did like seeing her. He opened up the door and let her in. He noticed that her purple glasses were missing.

"Did you lose your glasses?" asked Nonny.

"No," said Oona, "The crazy people at the studio told me I couldn't wear them, remember?"

"Oh," said Nonny.

"Oh, and uh, I have a piece of paper for you," said Oona.

"What's it for?" asked Nonny, reading it.

"You'll see…"


	6. Meeting Everyone

Oona had just given Nonny a piece of paper.

"What's this piece of paper for?" asked Nonny.

"You'll see," said Oona. Nonny unfolded the small piece of paper. It read: "NONNY JURGENSMEYR-YOU HAVE BEEN SELECTED TO BE A CHARACTER ON THE "BUBBLE GUPPIES." PLEASE REPORT TO THE BUBBLETUCKY STUDIO ASAP AFTER RECEIVING THIS NOTE. Thank you in advance."

At first, Nonny was confused. He'd just gotten a note prior to this one saying he wasn't on the show, and now, the whole story's been _flip-flopped._

"Uh," started Nonny. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't about to go and rejoice, because this note could either be inaccurate or it could be a prank. But, Oona would never pull a prank…would she?

"I don't know what to do…" said Nonny, "Is it true? Am I really going to be on Bubble Guppies, Oona?"

"Why don't you come with me to the studio and find out?" asked Oona as she held out her hand.

Nonny felt his face turn red, but he grabbed Oona's hand and decided to go with her. When they got there, Nonny could see Gil there, with 4 other little kids. Gil explained to Nonny that their names were Molly, Goby, Deema, and Chet. Molly and Goby were twins, and Deema and Chet were half-siblings.

"You see, Nonny," said Oona. "Some doofus named Jason tried out for the show, and he got on. The only problem was that he was moving like a gazillion miles away from the studio the next day, so he couldn't stay to be on the show. The next choice was you, Nonny, and here you are!"

Everything made sense now. Nonny wanted to meet everyone, so he talked to Molly.

"Hi, Nonny!" she said. "Glad you're on the show! My favorite thing to do is sing!" Molly was definitely nice enough. He walked past Deema.

"Heya, Nonners!" exclaimed Deema, "Welcome to the show! Hope ya have a good time!" As she was saying this, Deema was dancing. Okay, so Deema loves dancing. Nonny started to walk by Goby.

"Hi, Nonny!" said Goby. "It's nice to have you here!" Nonny noticed Goby was wearing a Seattle Mariners baseball jersey, so that meant he probably liked sports.

"Hello, Nonny," said Chet, in a REALLY deep voice. "Why are you here?"

"Um, it's because I got picked to be on the show?"

"I thought Jason was going to be on the show. He's my best friend."

"Oh," said Nonny. "Oona told me that Jason moved far away. He won't be on the show anymore."

That seemed to make Chet really mad. He stood up, and he had to be at least a half a foot taller than him.

"Don't come near me any time," said Chet, "because you won't want to be near me when I'm MAD." Chet cracked his knuckles. Gil motioned Nonny to get out of there, and he did.

"So," said Gil, "this is going to be the cast of Bubble Guppies!"

"Oh, okay…" stammered Nonny. He was a little worried about Chet though. He was…mean.


	7. That Monster

The director of the show walked out onto one of the stages the future Guppies were going to act on.

"Attention, cast members!" he announced, "Today, we will be giving you a script of 2 episodes we're going to do. They're both called: "Call a Clambulance," and "The Crayon Prix."

Nonny seemed enthusiastic, just as all the cast members were, except for Chet. Chet didn't seem in a good mood, for the person who _would've_ played Nonny's role, Jason, was Chet's friend, but he moved away.

"And," the director continued, "you will have 2 weeks to memorize the script."

"2 WEEKS?" exclaimed Deema, "I thought we would have, like, 6 years! This script is 22 pages long!"

"That's because the font is big," explained the director.

"Oh." So Deema and Molly started to practice in one corner, Gil and Goby practiced in another, so that left Oona, Nonny, and Chet.

"Oona?" said Nonny, "Can I practice with you?" That's when Chet walked over to the two of them.

"Sorry, Ginger," said Chet, making fun of Nonny's hair color, orange, "I'M working with Oona. You can just…"

"Okay," interrupted Nonny, "first of all, it's not working, it's practicing, and second of all…" Chet's face turned red in disgust, "…I asked if I wanted to practice with Oona first."

Chet all of a sudden smirked. "You know how I told you to stay away from me anytime?"

That's when Nonny gulped. "Y-Yeah…"

Chet held his fist as if he was going to punch someone, and that's just what he did. Unfortunately, that person had to be Nonny, whose nose was bleeding.

"NOW I'M working with Oona," said Chet as he pushed Oona with him. Oona struggled as she tried to get away from that monster. All Nonny could do was sit against the wall, clenching his nose in pain.


	8. I Have A Plan

Nonny isn't much of a tattletale. In fact, one of the only times Nonny (thankfully) told someone about someone else who was doing something wrong was when he was 2 ½ and figured out how to dial 911 on his mom's cell phone because some dude had robbed a bank. But, Nonny knew that if he didn't want to be a tattletale on Chet, who had earlier just punched him in the nose, he would have to be as calm as he could around him to not set him off again. But, then he thought, It's probably the right thing to tell someone…

"Okay, everyone!" exclaimed the director an hour later, "It's time to wrap it up!" Nonny had completely forgotten that Oona was still with Chet, and when Chet and Oona walked out of the room they were practicing in, Oona had a medium-sized cut on her arm.

"Oona?!" exclaimed Nonny, "What happened to you?!"

"Well…" said Oona, "Chet kinda got mad at me because I couldn't see the script very well."

"You can't see as well without your glasses, can you?" asked Nonny.

"No…" Oona looked as if she was about to cry. She was about to give Nonny a hug, when…

"Hey, guys!" It was the rest of the cast of Bubble Guppies.

"How come Oona has that cut on her arm?" asked Gil.

"It looks kind of serious," said Molly.

"Chet did it," said Nonny, pointing to…

"Hey, where'd Chet go?" asked Goby.

"He must have been paying attention when the director said it was time to go," suggested Deema.

"Now that we don't have to stay here," said Nonny, "let's go teach him a lesson for hurting our friend." The other guppies thought this as a great idea, so they tumbled out of the studio and went to find Chet. They saw him walking down the sidewalk.

"Okay, Nonny," said Oona, "What do we do?"

"Which one of you guys wants to distract him?" asked Nonny. Gil partially raised his hand. "Okay, so, Gil! Thanks for volunteering-Anyways, I have the spray-on mix ready. When I say "three," go and pretend to be…um…actually, just use your imagination."

Gil zoomed down the sidewalk and had almost caught up with Chet.

"But, I didn't say "three" yet!"

"Yes you did!" said Gil.

"When did I…oh."


	9. Who's Next?

"Hi, Chet!" It was Gil standing right next to him.

Chet had a confused look on his face and said, "What do you want?"

"Well," said Gil, "I have this bottle of spray-on stuff. Do you want to go…I don't know…"paint" something?"

Chet loved doing wrong things. In fact, he had overheard the plan that Nonny thought up, so he was just playing along.

"Sure…" said Chet. "Hey! Let's go put this stuff on that wall over there." So Gil and Chet headed over to a random wall.

"Hey," said Chet, "can I trace you? It would look super cool!"

"Sure!" said Gil. He tossed the spray-on mix to Chet and Chet opened the cap. He started to spray around Gil's arms, but instead, he sprayed ACROSS Gil's arms. Then, he sprayed across Gil's stomach. Gil couldn't escape.

"Ha!" laughed Chet. "This stuff is way too easy!" He picked up the spray-on mix and ran away.

"Dang it!" said Gil.

"Hi, guys!" said Chet, doing his best impression of Gil's voice, which was actually convincing. "I'm back! It'll take Gil-I mean, Chet forEVER to get outta that!"

"Oh, good," said Nonny. "Heh, heh. And for a second, I thought you sounded like…" That's when Chet jumped out of the bushes.

"Woah!" said Goby. "Chet, what're you doing here?!"

"I'm ready to use some of this stuff on my next victim!" said Chet pointing to the spray-on mix.

"Wait, where's Gilly?" asked Molly.

"Didn't you hear me?" asked Chet. "I said…next…victim."

"Gilly!" cried Molly.

"WHO'S NEXT?!" exclaimed Chet. Everyone was able to run away except Goby.

"Evidently, you are," said Chet to Goby. He sprayed the mix across Goby's arms and stomach against a wall that was covered with leaves and branches, and it kind of made him look hard to see.

"Now, for the girls, and Ginger," said Chet.

"Who's Ginger?" asked Goby.

"The little irritating orange-haired dude that took the place of my friend on this dumb show!" said Chet. "I don't even know why I signed up for this show in the first place!" And with that, Chet ran to find Deema. Deema came out of hiding and said, "You want a piece of me?!" Oona and Molly were hiding in the exact same spot and exclaimed, "No! Don't do it, Deema!"

"Yeah, sure," said Chet, sarcastically, "I'll have a piece of you." He sprayed Deema to the studio wall, as the sun was starting to set…a lot. If the sun set, people wouldn't be able to help the friends out of their traps.

Chet noticed what Oona and Molly said and sprayed Molly next to Deema. Only Oona and Nonny were left.

Nonny was hiding under a bush, and when he saw that Chet was going to spray Oona to the wall, he lost it. He figured out a long time ago that he had a deep regard for her (heh, heh…Mr. Peabody and Sherman), and he didn't want her stuck to a wall for even a minute. So, he tried to jump on Chet and take the spray-on mix away from him. He leaped into the air…but Chet was too fast. He slapped Nonny away, also knocking off his glasses. Oona gasped. She knew Nonny couldn't see without his glasses.

"Nonny!" she cried, "Are you okay?" Nonny's nose was red. Really red. And it was bleeding. Nonny was definitely in pain.

"You leave him alone!" scolded Oona to Chet.

"O…ona, no…" Nonny was in so much pain his brain wasn't focused on speaking. It was focused on healing his wound as fast as it could.

"Yeah…like you're going to stop me," said Chet.

Nonny had 1% of his strength left, and he couldn't see anything. But, he could see a blob of purple being covered by the shadow of a black blob. He stood up, used his 1% of strength, and tried to find Chet's forehead. When he found the tan blob, he clenched his fist, and punched Chet.


	10. A Happy Ending

Chet lay motionless on the ground, as well as Nonny. Nonny was just too weak after he punched Chet, and passed out. Oona kneeled down to Nonny's level. She whispered, "I hope you're okay…thanks," into his ear, and went to get the director of "Bubble Guppies" and bring him out to the scene.

"I see," the director said, "I know what must be done." Oona still had a worried look on her face.

"And don't worry," he added, "Nonny's going to be okay." Oona and the rest of the gang smiled.

15 hours later…a.k.a. the next morning…

The director had a policeman come and sort the situation out. Nonny had been in a coma overnight, because he was so weak and all that stress was just too much for him, but snapped out of it the next morning.

"(Yawn), wait, what…WHERE AM I?" exclaimed Nonny.

"You're at the studio," exclaimed Nonny's mother.

"MOM!" Nonny threw his arms around his mother. He had almost never been happier to see her.

"And all your friends are here, too," said his mom. Sure enough, Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema and Oona were standing behind Nonny's mother.

"Hi, Nonners!" said Deema. Everyone laughed. Nonny had been laying down, but he shot straight up when he heard his friends voices. He couldn't see them because he didn't have his glasses with him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Molly.

"I'm…I…I've never felt better," answered Nonny.

"But, you just stuttered," said Goby.

"Dude," said Nonny, "I didn't sleep normally last night. Plus, I just woke up." Nonny rubbed his eyes.

"We're glad you're okay, buddy," said Gil.

"Thanks. Hey, where'd Chet go to?" Right then, the director came over.

"I think you might be happy to hear that Chet will not be acting on "Bubble Guppies."" The friends jumped for joy as they knew there would be no more misery from that…monster.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," said Deema, "but I'm going to go back to practicing."

"Me too," said Molly.

"Me three!" said Goby.

"Me four!" exclaimed Gil. The four friends laughed as they went back to the classroom set. Nonny's mother left, and Oona stayed by Nonny. She had his glasses.

"Here's your glasses back, Nonny," said Oona. She put them in Nonny's hand. As soon as Nonny felt them, he pushed them into place on his face.

"Thanks," said Nonny.

"Hey," said Oona, "Thanks for saving me from Chet."

"Heh, no problem," said Nonny.

"You're the best friend ever," said Oona. She came up to him, and gave him a big hug. "I'm so glad you're on the show with me." Then she walked over to the other friends. Nonny followed her.

"(Sigh)," said Nonny, "I bet this show is going to turn out fantastic now that Chet is gone."

"You mean _fin-_tastic?" asked Gil.

"Wow," said Nonny. "That is the corniest pun I've ever heard and used before."

The six friends laughed as they started practicing for their first and second show. It had been an incredible story about how Nonny got onto the Bubble Guppies.

THE END


	11. BONUS Chapter

Welcome to the Bonus Chapter for this story!

I just wanted to tell you the main reason I wrote this story.

You see, I am a HUGE Nonny fan (more than I should be). So, I thought, I wonder where Nonny came from? And, uh, I'm just gonna say, now we know. Then I thought, what if Nonny had an enemy? Now, I didn't even think about Chet in this story until about Chapter 4, though I knew there would be a villain. And, I was like, what's the perfect name for an eight-year-old kid who has a deep voice and doesn't take a shower? Well, I got the name "Chet" from the real show "Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman." (By the way, great show. Watch it sometime.) And, I had no idea that you guys would hate him so much! So, I had to do more things to Nonny that eventually led to his downfall of being kicked off the show. And, you guys enjoyed the ending, so that was, I think, really cool.

The other thing I wanted to say is that, and I can't believe I am saying this, but Nonny was going to turn evil in the 9th chapter. I know...I'm horrible. He was going to turn good again, but I didn't think it would be as good an ending. Oh well. Maybe it might be a good idea for another sequel. *wink*

That's all for me, but I'll be back!

-Your pal, Al Pal!


End file.
